Stay! I Love You!
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: One-Shot! Malfoy at first didn't know that the Battle of Hogwarts had started. Why? He was alone in a room with a certain girl he loved. One from the good side.  Pairing: DracoxOC...It hasn't got a happy ending..rather tragic. Just read..and review :  And just so you know: There's a sequel called "Please! Come Back!" :


**Stay! I Love You!**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts from the start. Truth is, he didn't even knew it had started at first. Why? Because he was somewhere else with a certain girl he loved. And she was on the other side. The good one.**  
><strong>Pairing: DracoxOC<strong>

**Warning: No happy end :(**

**And if you want you can also check out my DracoxOC fanfiction "Confusing Thing We Call Life".  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._  
><strong>

I ran through the castle looking for him.

_Where was he?_

I recognized him immediately when I saw him from behind.

Blonde hair. Extremly tall. Wearing all black.

He was alone. Good for me.

"Draco!" I hissed.

He heard it and turned around. His eyes widened in shock. Then he came over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked worried. His face became even paler.

"I needed to see you!" I told him.

"It's too dangerous in Hogwarts. Death Eaters everywhere. And you're one of Dumbledore's Army. They would kill you!" he said.

He took my hand and dragged me to a room. After we got in he locked the door.

He then hugged me tightly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he told me.

"I missed you, too!" I said.

He sat down on the floor and pulled me down on his lap.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco!" I said and turned around.

He caressed my face and my eyes wandered up to his. Mine and his icy grey ones locked and he bent down to kiss me.

Yes, I was one of the good ones. And he one of the bad ones.

But I loved him and he felt the same. Nobody knew it. If one of his friends knew, I would be dead. But I loved him so much that it didn't matter to me. Living without him was like not living at all.

"Do you remember when we first met? You couldn't stand me at all," he said laughing.

"Yeah, 'cause you were an arrogant asshole. And come on, you couldn't stand me either!"

"No, I loved you from the very beginning. You just didn't know it 'cause I was too afraid to show it. I have no idea what my father or Bellatrix would do if they knew I loved you," he said, seeming frightened.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. You're here with me. Everything's fine!" I tried to soothe him.

He took my hands in his and we intertwined our fingers.

Suddenly he gasped in pain.

"Draco?"

He didn't answer.

"Draco? What's wrong?" I asked him again.

I looked at him worried.

"My...arm!" he spit out.

I couldn't stand seeing him suffering so I rolled up to see if I could heal his wound.

But it wasn't a wound.

The Dark Mark was moving.

Something was going on outside of this room. And it was no good.

Suddenly he seemed to relax.

"Ah, the pain is vanishing," he said.

I looked at him still worried.

"Draco?"

His eyes suddenly widened.

"I gotta go. The battle begins!"

He stood up and pulled me up. He was still holding my hands.

"Listen to me. If I die tonight, just know that I loved you more than anything," he said and got something out of his pocket. "This is for you."

He gave it to me. It was a ring with a green snake.

"There's no one else I would ever love. If I survive, will you marry me?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course," I said.

He kissed me one last time. Then he turned around and was about to leave when I cried,"Stay! Draco, please! I love you!"

"I gotta go. The Lord will kill everyone I love if I don't fight!"

I wanted to say something but he was already gone, so I was left in the room.

I broke down and started to cry.

_Please, come back!_

_I love you!_

_Don't die!_

I didn't know how long I was sitting there like that but suddenly I could hear the door.

"Draco!" I called out, stood up and ran to the door.

But it wasn't Draco. It was Bellatrix.

"See what we've got here. The little slut that's together with Malfoy," she said.

I didn't think about how she knew. I just backed up. Then I paced up and ran away.

She would kill me.

A wall. Right in front of me.

I turned around. Bellatrix was standing in front of me.

She was laughing an insane laughter.

"Now, you will die!" she shrieked.

_Draco, I love you_, I thought.

And that was all before I heard her scream "Avada Kedavra!".

A flash of green light and I was gone.

**A/N: Veeery tragic :( x ( and short :P )**  
><strong>In my imagination she's the reason why Malfoy changes sides in the end. Poor, hot boy :(<strong>

**Pleaaaase, review!**

**And I just wrote a sequel to it "Please! Come Back!" in which Malfoy finds out about her death. It's short but you should read it :) x (and review of course^^)**


End file.
